A fresh start
by gleekfromthenl
Summary: Faberry fanfic. Quinn's life has always been a mess, but then she meets Rachel. Warning: Can be triggering because of raping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, I hope my English isn't too bad. Reviews are really appreciated. **

My life has always been a mess. My parents were never there for me, so I learned not to give a shit, about anything. I stole, did drugs, partied every night and I have probably fucked every boy in my school, most of them twice, even a few teachers. People thought I was a slut, but they feared me too much to say it to my face. I'd just pretend that I didn't care, but I did. I hated myself, I hated my parents, I hated the world. My dad couldn't handle the person I became, so he left me and my mom. My mom started drinking, a lot, and she started hitting me. Nobody noticed the bruises, or they thought it was normal, since I got into fights often.

But everything changed when I met Rachel. It was spring break and I just ran away crying and took the bus to a place far away. Rachel saw me crying and asked why. I somehow felt I could trust her, so I told her the whole story. After I had told it, Rachel asked me if she could hug me, and I let her. We sat like that for a few hours, and then Rachel told me I should come home with her. I didn´t doubt a second and immediately said yes.

Rachel's house was just like Rachel, breathtaking. She had two dads, Hiram and Leroy, who welcomed me with open arms. It was such a weird experience for me, because I have never felt loved, and these people who didn't even know me were willing to let me live with them. The only problem was that I was in Ohio, 50 miles from my school, without a car, or even a bike, so Leroy and Hiram told me I should go to William Mckinley high school, which was less than 5 miles away. They said they would handle it with my mother. The handling with her mother eventually led to Leroy and Hiram adopting me, and I promised them I would be the perfect daughter.

Today is my first day at WMH, and I'm is scared as hell. Sure, I know Rachel, but maybe Rachel doesn't even feel like spending the whole day with me. She probably has lots of friends, so why would she stay with me? I look at my timetable, first period I have biology. 'You can do this Quinn, aren't you the most badass person ever?' I thought. 'Hey, are you ready for school?' Rachel asked as she walked into the guestroom. 'Physically, yes, mentally, no, not at all.' I laughed. 'It will be amazing. You should totally join the gleeclub, we're so gonna win nationals this year! And then you can meet Kurt, he's one of my best friends. But actually we're all friends because we all share the same ambitions, even though we're all so different.' Rachel kept on talking. 'Sounds awesome', I said, 'I'm not sure though if I'm good enough.' Rachel smiled 'I'm sure you are, I might have heard you sing while you were in the shower.' I blushed. 'We should go to school, don't want to be late on my first day.'

Once we entered the halls of WMH, we immediately got slushied. I wiped the ice of her face, 'That's not what I meant with a fresh start', I said. Rachel laughed, 'I'm used to it, are you okay?' 'Yeah, just extremely cold.' We walked to the bathroom. 'Does this happen everyday?' I asked, 'To most of us, unless you're popular.' I got mad, 'That's so not fair, I'm gonna kick their fucking asses', I started running towards the footballers. 'Quinn, stop, you'll get expelled!' Rachel grabbed my wrist. 'I'm okay, I swear. Don't risk everything for me, you deserve a new start.' Rachel hugged me. 'Let's go to Biology, okay?' I nodded and we walked towards the classroom.

The day went by very quick, and the last period Rachel had glee and she convinced me to come too. Glee was actually really fun, even though I thought the teacher was really creepy. Kurt, Rachel's friend was also very nice, and he introduced me to the rest of the group. I sat next to two cheerios, Brittany and Santana, who had a discussion whether Brittany's cat was too fat or not. It was really funny. Then Rachel stood up and said: 'This is my song for the assignment.'

I had heard Rachel practice the song, but when she began to sing, I was still mesmerized. Rachel's voice angelic, perfect and so strong. It was impossible not to fall in love with her immediately.

'_Who will love you? who will fight? And who will fall, far behind?'_ Rachel sang, and everybody applauded.

After glee we went back home again. 'Wow, that was like, perfect.' I said. Rachel blushed 'I just fell in love with the song when I heard it, and since the assignment was singing songs with lots of feelings, I just thought it would be the perfect song.' 'It was the perfect song. I had a really good time in glee, do you think they'd let me join?' I asked. I still wasn't sure if I was good enough, but if I could hear Rachel sing every time we are in glee, I sure as hell wanted to join. 'Of course! Everybody liked you already and you can sing really well.' I laughed 'Not so sure about that, but thanks.'

When they got home, Rachel started doing her homework and I started making dinner for the two of us. We would be home alone till next week, because Leroy and Hiram were on a cruise. I remembered Rachel being vegan, so I made vegan lasagna with tomato soup.

'Yum, this smells delicious!' Rachel said when she entered the kitchen. She looked at the oven, 'What did you make?' I smiled 'Vegan lasagna with tomato soup.' Rachel looked surprised, 'You remembered!' She said happily. 'Of course, I've eaten here before, silly', I said with a grin. 'Dinner's ready', I said.

We sat down on the couch, and Rachel turned on the tv. 'What do you want to watch?', she asked. I shrugged 'I don't know, anything's fine by me', so we watched degrassi, which was actually pretty awesome. After we finished dinner I fell asleep on Rachel's shoulder and had the most awesome dream.


	2. Chapter 2

In my dream I was sitting on the swing, singing a song, when suddenly a girl waved at me. I couldn't see her face, but she had really long legs, even though she seemed really small. I stood up and started walking towards her, when she suddenly flew away. I looked at the sky, which suddenly was pink, with hearts made of clouds. 'Boo!' I heard, and I jumped a little. 'I'm Rachel!' I looked at her and felt like I knew her, but I didn't know where from. I wanted to introduce myself, but then she flew away again. I looked around me, trying to find her, when she started tickling me. I laughed and ran away. 'Catch me if you can!' I said, but I forgot she could fly, so she caught me immediately. I fell on the floor because I laughed so hard, and she lay down with me. We looked at the sky, which was still pink, and then she suddenly kissed me. That was when I woke up, heavily breathing.

'Are you okay Quinn?' Rachel asked. I nodded, 'Yeah, it was just a dream.' While I said it I immediately felt sad, did I want it to be real? And why did I dream about Rachel kissing me in the first place? Sure, I loved Rachel, but just as friends, right?

At school I tried to talk to Rachel as less as possible. I felt so confused, I wasn't.. falling in love, was I? This probably is a natural reaction for someone who never had friends, right? It's just something new, so I confused it with being in love. That had to be it. Of course I 'm not in love with Rachel, why would I? I like boys. I always liked boys. I always fucked boys too. So it's impossible to suddenly fall in love with a girl, I decided. I didn´t really believe myself, but I will, if I just repeat it in my head over and over.

I remembered I still had to audition for glee, so I asked Brittany and Santana if they wanted to help me. They said they knew an awesome song we could do, and we rehearsed it the period before glee.

When we arrived in the choir room, Rachel was already there. Santana told the band which song we wanted to do, and we started singing.

_We are the crowd, We're c-comin' out. __  
__Got my flash on, it's true, Need that picture of you.__  
__It so magical, We'd be so fantastic, oh___

_Leather and jeans, Garage Glamorous.__  
__Not sure what it means, But this photo of us don't have a price__  
__Ready for those flashing lights, Cause you know that baby I___

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me__  
__Papa, Paparazzi__  
__Baby there's no other superstar, You know that I'll be__  
__You're Papa-Paparazzi___

_Promise I'll be kind, But I won't stop until that boy is mine__  
__Baby you'll be famous, chase you down, Until you love me__  
__Papa, Paparazzi_

When we finished, I actually got applause. Well, we got applause. I have to admit, Brittany's dancing was amazing, and Santana's voice has this really sexy edge which is perfect. We bowed and sat down again. 'Wow, that was awesome', Rachel said. I blushed 'Thanks, I'm just glad I didn't have to do it alone.' 'So, everyone in favor of Quinn joining glee?' Rachel asked. All hands rose. 'Then that's clear, welcome to the new directions, Quinn!' mister Schue said. I smiled 'Thanks, I won't let you down.'

I had totally forgotten about my dream until Rachel and I got in the car. 'Quinn, is something wrong? You're acting really nervous around me today.' I shook my head 'No, nothing's wrong, I'm just really tired I guess.' Rachel kept looking at me for a while, but then she looked forward again. 'Okay, you can sleep when we get home, I'll make dinner.'

When we got home I went upstairs, but I couldn't really sleep, I kept thinking of Rachel. Her laugh, her voice, her perfect brown eyes, her long beautiful legs, her kindness. I sighed. Damn, I'm really falling in love with Rachel. I'm so stupid, I have to mess up everything in my life. Rachel has been such a good friend, and then of course, I have to fall in love with her.

'Quinn, are you awake?' I hear Rachel say. 'Dinner's ready.' I get up and go downstairs. 'Yum, this smells delicious, what is it?' I say. Rachel smiles 'Pancakes. They are vegan though, so I hope you like them.' I ate one. 'Yum, this is delicious Rachel!' Rachel blushed 'Thank you.' We continued dinner in silence, both of us too tired to talk, but it didn't really feel awkward. She's even pretty when she's eating pancakes, it's not fair. She's making it so easy for people to love her. It's weird she doesn't have a boyfriend. Wait, did she have a boyfriend? She never mentioned it, so I just assumed she didn't have one. Or aren't we close enough to talk about stuff like that?

I did the dishes and cleaned the table while Rachel was lying on the couch. 'Rachel?' I looked at the couch. 'What's up?' she asked. 'I just wondered if you were dating anyone. That Finn guy seemed pretty interested.' Rachel laughed, 'No, I'm not. I just broke up with Finn. He seems to only want me when he doesn't have me, so it didn't work out.' I immediately got happy, 'Oh, too bad', I said as nonchalant as possible. 'Not really, I recently met someone else I really like.' My good mood immediately was over. She likes someone. I didn't even want to know who it was. 'I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow.'

When I came in my room I started crying. I should've known I didn't have a chance with her, but it still hurt like hell. This was exactly the reason why I never loved or cared about people. Love sucks, caring is stupid. I'm stupid. I fell asleep crying. __


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'll try to update every day. Thanks for reading, alerting and adding to favorites. **

'Quinn! Quinn, wake up! We'll be late!' I heard Rachel say. 'Stop yelling at me, it hurts' I put my head under my pillow, but Rachel threw it away. 'We have to be at school in 10 minutes!' She dragged me out of bed. 'Ow, that's cold' I said when my bare legs touched the cold floor. I put on my clothes as fast as I could and quickly got an apple. 'I'm ready' I said and we walked to the car. Rachel was super stressed on the way to school, because she really didn't want to be late. I looked at my timetable, first period we had history. I yawned, I could sleep during history, I thought. I had totally forgotten we had a test, so I also got super stressed right before the test, which I totally blew. I sighed, not such a great start Quinn.

We didn't have class before glee, so we decided to take a look at cheerios practice. When I looked at the awesome routine, I thought to myself, I can do that too, if I just practice. I have done ballet when I was 12, so this wouldn't be too hard. I'll ask Santana and Brittany if I can still join, I said. That way I could also prevent Rachel getting slushied, since cheerios were really popular.

At glee I sat next to Santana, so I asked her immediately. 'Can I still join the cheerios?' Santana laughed, 'Have you seen Sue, our coach?' I looked confused, 'She's a fucking bitch, she'll break you.' I looked sad, 'But I would really love to, I've done ballet for 4 years, and I was pretty good.' Santana shrugged, 'I warned you.' I got a little scared, what if I'm not good enough, I wondered, that Sue person didn't sound nice. But still, I have to try, for Rachel.

I knocked on the door of Sue Sylvester's office. 'Come in', she said, so I walked in carefully. 'Coach Sylvester?' she looked up, 'I'm Quinn Fabray, I transferred from schools this week, and I would like to join the cheerios.' Sue laughed, 'You are a brave girl, to just think you can walk into my office like that. Cheerios practices started a long time ago, what gives the right to still join?' I swallowed, 'I, um, don't think I have the right, I just think I would be a great addition to your team. I have seen the routine you're currently working on and I'm sure I can do it too.' Sue laughed again, 'We've been working on that routine for 2 months, and you're sure you can do it too after you saw it once? Well, let's see then!' She sat up straight. I looked surprised, how was I supposed to do it here? I looked around again, maybe if I moved the two chairs it was possible. Sue looked interested at me while I moved the chairs and started the routine. I did make a few mistakes, but I did better than most of the cheerios. Sue looked impressed, ' I have to say, I thought you were bluffing.' She opened a drawer and pulled out a box and a piece of paper. 'Here you go, welcome on the cheerios. Always wear the uniform, practices are on the paper. Now get the hell out of my office before I change my mind.' I walked away with a big smile on my face, I actually thought I was bluffing too.

'What were you doing in Sue's office?' Rachel asked, 'And since when do people get out of that office with a smile?' I laughed, 'I joined the cheerios.' Rachel's mouth fell open, 'You did what?' she looked stunned, 'Why would you do that? How did you do that?' 'After we saw the practice I decided I wanted to join, so I remembered the routine and tried to do it, and I could do it, so I asked Sue if I could join, and I could. Well, she laughed first, but after she made me do the routine, I could join. I do have to wear the uniform all day, but yeah, now I can prevent you from getting slushied' I said with a big smile on my face. Rachel hugged me, 'You're the best Quinn.'

After cheerios practice next day, Santana, Brittany and I walked towards glee together. 'It's so awesome you're a cheerio now too, Quinn!' Brittany said. Santana nodded, 'Yeah, even though I still can't seem to figure out how you convinced Sue instead of getting your ass kicked.' I laughed, 'I guess she just loves me.' We all laughed, because coach Sue didn't love anybody. When we got into the choir room, Puck, one of the footballers, came walking to us. 'Party at my place tomorrow, bring booze.' I wondered if I was invited too, so I asked Rachel. 'Yeah, everyone in glee is invited, do you want to go?' I shrugged, 'I don't know, I guess so.' Rachel smiled, 'It will be awesome, this way you can get to know everyone even more!' I smiled, but then realized I only wanted to get to know Rachel even more and I wanted her to get to know me more. To really know how I feel. But I just don't want to mess up our friendship.

When we came home Hiram and Leroy called to check up on us. Rachel told them that I became a cheerio and that I joined glee. They were really happy for me, she said, and they missed us both. I smiled at the thought, I actually kinda missed them too. After dinner I went to bed, my whole body was sore because of cheerios practice.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, my whole body ached. I could hardly get out of bed, so I tried to roll, but that wasn't really a success either. I crawled to the closet and grabbed my cheerios uniform. I quickly changed, while still lying on the floor, which I thought was quite an achievement. Rachel walked in, happy, full of energy and totally ready for school. 'Quinn, what exactly are you doing?' she asked. I finally was able to stand up, 'I tried to stand up.' She laughed, 'Come, I made breakfast.'

After breakfast, which was really delicious cereal with chocolate and marshmallows, we went to school. Rachel kept on talking about the party tonight. I found out Puck threw lots of parties, and they were really awesome. 'Sometimes everyone is drunk, though, especially Santana drinks way too much', she said. I laughed, I had heard stories from other cheerios about Santana always having a hangover on Mondays, but I assumed they exaggerated. We were at school early, so we got coffee first, when we ran into Kurt and Mercedes. They asked if we wanted to go with them to the party. Rachel agreed immediately, since Kurt always stayed sober, so we wouldn't have to walk home. We sat for another 15 minutes, and we kinda lost track of time, so we were late for classes. I had cheerios practice, so I just begged Santana to not let me run 15 laps. She said I was saved for now, but that I couldn't be late again. I thanked her and quickly started with warming-up, still sore from yesterday.

When my last class finished and I walked to the choir room, I realized glee was becoming my favorite thing of the day. It was a room with fun, singing and dancing. Everyone was talking about the party that night, when mister Schue came in. 'We have to start working on our setlist for regionals. Any suggestions?' Brittany raised her hand, 'We should totally do My Headband.' I looked confused when everybody started laughing. 'What's my headband?' I asked. 'A failed song I've written once', Rachel said. 'We're not gonna do my headband. What about lady gaga?' 'NO, Not again!' Puck said, 'There are men here too, and we want to do something that won't make us look totally gay, no offense Kurt.' 'Non taken', Kurt said 'I do get your point, what would you like to do then?' Puck looked at mister Schue, 'Rock. Badass rock.' I looked up, 'What about Nothing Else Matters, from Metallica?' Puck looke surprised, 'Yeah, great choice new girl, who's in favor of doing this song with regionals?' All hands rose. I smiled, I had just chosen a song for regionals. I looked at Rachel, did I impress her too? She smiled at me, I took that as a yes.

Kurt an Mercedes came an hour before the party started, so that we could hang at Rachel's place, well yeah, our place actually, first. Rachel had just made some delicious cocktails, and for Kurt she had ice coffee. I didn't know Mercedes that much, but she was a very nice girl, with an awesome fashion style. She helped me pick an outfit from Rachel's wardrobe, since I didn't pack a lot of clothes, which was really hard according to her, because Rachel's clothes we're 'way too cute'. I loved Rachel's clothes, they looked so good on her. Mercedes eventually picked a black dress with a pink belt. It actually looked pretty awesome, exactly what I needed to impress Rachel. Rachel was wearing a black skirt with a blue top, which, obviously, looked amazing. You could see Rachel's never ending legs perfectly, which I totally didn't mind.

We grabbed a few bottles wine, because that was all Hiram and Leroy drank, and got into the car. When we arrived at Puck's house, Mike, Tina and Artie were already there. We dropped the wine in the kitchen and jumped on the couch. A few minutes later Santana and Brittany came in, somehow I was surprised they didn't wear their uniform, even though I didn't wear it either. It was probably because I had never seen them without it. After 30 minutes everybody was in, and Puck decided to show his face to. I was kinda nervous, because I hade no idea what happened on Puck's parties. Ofcourse, people drank a lot, but would they sing, dance, play games?

After a few hours, most of us were pretty drunk. We had sung songs, danced to music, and played lots of drinking games. Then suddenly Rachel suggested we should do spin the bottle.

After the most random awkward people had to kiss, like Artie and Finn, Puck and Tina, Mike and Santana and Rachel and Sam, which made me extremely jeaulous, I had to spin the bottle. Millions of thoughts ran through my mind, what if my bottle ended up with Rachel, what if he didn't? What if she'd be grossed out? What if she, maybe, likes it? I didn't have to think long to know the answer, cause my bottle stopped at Rachel. We nervously moved together, and then we kisses. It was a simple, passionate, perfect kiss, and I definitely wanted more, but did she want more? When the kiss ended I was so mesmerized and drunk I fainted, right into Rachel's perfect arms.


	5. Chapter 5

'Quinn! Are you okay?' I blinked my eyes, 'Yeah, fine,' Rachel looked concerned. 'Is Rachel such a good kisser?' Santana asked teasingly. I laughed, 'She was okay, it's probably just the alcohol what made me faint.' Lie. 'I'm okay.' Lie. 'So, whose turn was it?' I asked while I got up. Rachel held my arm, 'Quinn, you just fainted, I should probably take you home.' 'Rachel, you're drunk', I said, 'and I'm fine.' I was not fine. That kiss was so perfect, but so confusing. Did she like that kiss, did she want more? She was a great kisser, to be honest, so I did want more. I wanted to kiss her the rest of my life, like it's my only job on earth. And I still was really dizzy, and it wasn't because of the alcohol, well, it probably was partly because of the alcohol, but mostly because of Rachel. She was so cute when she looked concerned. 'Quinn, are you listening?' Rachel snapped me out of my thoughts, 'What? Did you ask something?' Kurt looked at me, 'I'll take her home.' Rachel stood up, 'I'll come with you.' I wanted to stand up too, but they wouldn't let me. Instead, Puck carried me into Kurt's car. I felt really ashamed, 'Sorry for ruining your party', I mumbled. Puck smiled, 'Doesn't matter, I had an awesome time. We should hang out more often. I'll see you at school.' I waved, and Kurt drove away.

I fell in sleep on Rachel's shoulder, and woke up again when she carried me out of the car. 'You're so strong.' Rachel laughed, 'You're so drunk.' I wanted to protest but I couldn't really come up with words that made sense, which kinda proved Rachel's point. 'I can walk from here', I said, so she put me down. I made myself some hot milk with honey, and for Rachel tea. We jumped on the couch. 'I had a really good time tonight', I said. Rachel smiled, 'I knew you would, they are great, aren't they? We should hang out with Santana and Brittany tomorrow!' I smiled, 'Yeah, that would be great.' When I finished my milk I went to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke op at 10, and took a shower. I didn't hear Rachel, so I assumed she was still asleep, which was really weird, since she always got out of bed 5 pm or so, to do all her exercises, morning rituals etc. After I had finished breakfast, I noticed the note on the table that said: Sorry for leaving you with out saying anything, but you were fast asleep. I went to the store to get groceries, I'll be back soon. I smiled at the cuteness of the note.

'I'm home!' Rachel said when she came in. I stood up, 'Hi! What did you get?' I looked into the bag. 'Yum, chocolate!' Rachel laughed, 'I thought you'd be happy with that. How are you feeling?' Confused. In love. Hurt. Stupid. 'Great, I slept till ten.' Rachel smiled, 'I'm glad. You still feel like hanging out with Brittany and Santana?' I nodded, 'Yeah, that'd be awesome.' Rachel got her phone and texted Santana. 'She wants to have lunch at breadstix, a restaurant nearby. They serve delicious food, also a lot of vegan stuff.' 'Okay, sounds awesome, what time?' I said, looking at the clock. 'In 15 minutes or so. Shall we go?' Rachel asked while grabbing money from Hiram's purse.

Breadstix was a really bright, cozy restaurant. When we arrived, Santana and Brittany were already there. We sat on a table, and I grabbed the menu. We all ordered cappuccino. 'What should I take?' I asked. 'You have to eat their lasagna, it's just delicious.' I laughed, 'Okay, lasagna it is then. What are you taking?' I looked at Rachel. 'Salad and fries.' I laughed. When the waiter came, we all ordered and within 10 minutes it was ready, which was faster than most restaurants. Santana also didn't lie, the lasagna was delicious. And their breadsticks too.

When Rachel went to the bathroom, Santana looked at me. 'So, when are you going to tell her?' I looked confused, 'What do I tell her?' 'That you're in love with her.' My mouth fell open, 'I-I'm n-not in l-love w-with her.' Santana laughed, 'Bitch please, I have awesome gaydar. With you and Rachel, it just explodes. You're whole face says gay. Also that kiss, that was no spin the bottle kiss, that was a kiss with love, and a lot of gayness.' I looked at her, 'Like, from both sides?' Santana laughed again, 'Yes Quinn, Berry totally has got the hots for you too.' I started blushing, 'No, she doesn't'. When Rachel came back, she paid, and we went to the park. We just sat down and talked about glee, and the cheerios and stuff. We even made a list of songs we really wanted to do at regionals.

When we got home, I started making dinner. What if Santana was right? Should I tell Rachel? But was if she wasn't right, it would only mess up our friendship. I had no clue what to do. Santana did say the kiss was filled with love. I had felt that too, but I thought it came from one side. What if it came from both sides. What if.. Rachel loved me too?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: At first, I want to thank all of you for reading this. I'm not sure why you do, but thank you. Also thanks for the alerts and favorites, it's awesome. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. If you have any suggestions, questions, comments, please review, send me a message, or tweet me gleekfromnl. Also, sorry for such short chapters, I'm just really busy, and I do want to update everyday.**

After over thinking it way too much, I decided I would just ask Rachel who the person was she liked. So, when we had dinner, I asked shyly 'Rachel, who's that person you like?' Rachel started blushing, and she was about to answer, when suddenly the door opened. 'We're home!' Leroy and Hiram walked in with their suitcases. Rachel immediately jumped out of her chair and hugged them really tight. 'I missed you so much!' she said, 'Did you get souvenirs?' Leroy laughed, 'Very convincing Rachel. But actually, we did.' He gave Rachel a tiny bag, and then walked to me and gave me one too. It was a snow globe with a beach. I hugged them, 'Thank you, and welcome back! Did you have a good time?' Hiram nodded, 'It was very sunny, and peaceful.' Leroy grabbed his suitcase, 'We're going to bed, goodnight!' We both kissed them goodnight and then continued dinner, which had gotten cold, in silence. It didn't seem like Rachel was going to answer the question.

After dessert, Rachel asked me if I wanted to sing a song with her in glee on Monday. I smiled, of course I wanted to do that. She told me she knew the perfect song, and that we didn't need to practice, because it had to really come from our hearts, which made me really nervous. We both went to bed. I couldn't really sleep. I kept thinking about what Santana had said. 'Rachel totally has got the hots for you too.' I wondered if she was true, if she really had such a good gaydar. Eventually I fell asleep.

Sunday went by way too soon, I realized when I woke up on Monday. We had gone to the park with Hiram and Leroy, and picnicked, which was something they did a lot, Rachel later told me. It was really great. Rachel still hadn't said which song she wanted to sing in glee today, so I was sure I would totally blow it. In our lunch break she gave me the lyrics of the song, I read them a few times and immediately knew Rachel would do great. I wasn't so sure if I would too, though.

We walked into the choir room, and Rachel gave the sheet music to Brad, the piano guy. 'Quinn and I wanted to sing a song, even though we don't have an assignment yet.' She said. Mister Schue smiled, 'That's great, good luck.' I smiled nervously when the music started. Rachel started singing.

We'll do it all, everything, on our own  
We don't need anything or anyone

If I lay here, If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world

I stared at her, mesmerized because of her voice, and started singing too.

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time, Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
I need your grace, to remind me  
to find my own

We looked at each other smiling and then we sang both.

All that I am, All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
I just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world

Afterwards I hugged Rachel. 'I hope that answered you're question', she said. 'It did, it really did' I said smiling. We didn't even hear our applause. 'Wow, that was great. Thank you!' mister Schue said. I sat down next to Santana, who whispered 'Told you so.'

When we sat into the car I looked at Rachel. 'Is that really how you feel?' She nodded, 'Ever since I saw your perfect face.' That was all the courage I need to finally just kiss her, for real this time. It was even better than the first time. I didn't faint, though, luckily. 'That was even better.' Rachel nodded, 'I'm disappointed though that you didn't faint. That kiss was truly dazzling.' I laughed and kissed her again. For the first time, I truly felt like I could handle everything. Rachel started driving home, and it took all my strength to not just keep kissing her the whole ride home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I was away with my family for the weekend. Thanks for alerting, reviewing and adding to favorites. **

**2nd A/N: Sorry for being late, I had uploaded it, but I totally forgot to add it. You'll get 2 chapters in one time now. **

'QUINN, QUINN, WAKE UP!' Rachel screamed, while she was jumping next to my bed. I looked at the time, 6.00 AM, 'Rachel, what are you doing screaming at my bed on a Saturday 6 in the morning?' Rachel smiled, 'You wouldn't wake up. Today is the great day, the best day, the most exciting day.' I frowned, 'Today is regionals!' she shouted while jumping through the room. I jumped out of bed, 'I'm going to call in sick, I can't do this, I'm way to nervous.' Rachel kissed me, 'You can do this Quinn, I believe in you. We're so gonna win, we have the most awesome songs, thanks to you.' I shook my head, 'No, not just because of me, Santana, Brittany and you helped too.' Rachel laughed, 'you're way too modest.' I blushed and started changing, 'Let's go.'

We were the first ones at school, since we were half an hour to early, so we lay down in the grass. 'It's freezing cold', Rachel said. 'You can wear my coat', I said, while I took it off. Rachel pulled it on gratefully, and we started snuggling on the grass. I almost fell asleep, when I heard Santana laugh. 'You're so ridiculously cute.' I blushed and got up, 'Shut up, you're just jealous', Rachel said, and she got up too. Santana laughed 'Sure. We're so gonna kick ass today.' We nodded, and the others arrived too. 'Okay guys, let's all get in the bus', mister Schue said.

On the way to Carmel High School we were all singing songs, and we really had fun. I almost forgot how nervous I was until we arrived. I almost couldn't stand up because I was shaking so much. 'I really can't do this, I'm going to mess up and then everybody will hate me. Just give my lines to someone else.' Rachel stroke my back, 'Quinn, you have the most beautiful, perfect voice. You won't mess up. We're going to win because of you, so you can't stop. You can do this Quinn.' She took my hand and walked with me to the building.

We arrived in the changing room and started changing. We had this really pretty silver/black dresses with black high heels. Rachel looked absolutely beautiful. We did a few voice exercises, and listened to Vocal Adrenaline's version of Don't you forget about me and The Best and to the Warbler's version of So good and Drive by. 'Guys, we have to perform in a few minutes', Finn said, 'We can do this. We will start with Nothing Else Matters, Santana, Quinn and Rachel will come next with Purple Rain and then Rachel will end with I don't wanna miss a thing. We got this. Let's rock!' We all cheered and got ready. I hovered and bit my nails, because I was so nervous, when Rachel kissed me. 'You're going to rock. I'm sure.' I walked on stage with a smile.

When we were finished, we were all cheering and hugging. 'We totally kicked ass!' Santana said. Everybody nodded, 'Nothing else matters went perfect!' Rachel said with a big smile. I smiled 'You were perfect when you sang I don't wanna miss a thing.' Rachel blushed, 'I was thinking about you.' I kissed her, and I heard Santana make puke noises. 'Too fucking cute.' Everybody laughed. 'Do you think we won mister Schue?' Tina asked. Mister Schue laughed, 'I'm sure you won, you were amazing!' We all cheered again, when somebody called us on stage to declare the winner.

'Good afternoon, everybody! I'm one of the judges, and I have truly enjoyed listening to all of these kids. Unfortunately, there can only be one winner. So, who will it be? We'll start at the third place. Third place goes to…. The Warblers from Dalton Academy!' The guy gave Sebastian, the leader of the Warblers, the price and walked back to the microphone. 'And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, who's the winner of this year's regionals.. The first place goes to… New Directions from William Mckinley High School!' We went insane, we had won regionals! I hugged Mercedes, who was standing next to me, and kissed Rachel. 'We won!' I said, and Rachel laughed. 'Yeah, we did. Thanks to you, you were amazing.' I blushed and walked towards our price, which was really big.

The way back to school was really loud, everybody was cheering and screaming and singing. When we got back at school, we went to the choir room, and put our price in showcase. We all sat down, and mister Schue started speaking. 'You were all amazing. You're vocals were perfect, your dance was perfect, even yours Finn, you totally rocked that stage. You really deserved this.' He got a box with papers and pens. 'As usual, we'll pick a V.I.P., which is the person who you think made us win. Just write you're vote down, and then we'll see.' I wrote Rachel's name down, obviously, and put the piece of paper back in the box. When everybody had voted, mister Schue started counting. 'It seems that with almost all votes, Quinn is our V.I.P.! I looked confused, 'Why me?' 'Quinn, you helped us pick songs, you helped us with the choreography, and you totally helped me during purple rain', Santana said, 'You're one who deserves this.' I blushed, 'Thanks then, I guess.' Mister Schue gave me the price.

When we got home, Leroy and Hiram were waiting with dinner. 'Did you win?' Leroy asked. Rachel nodded, 'Yeah we did, we were amazing, well, actually Quinn was amazing. She was really nervous, but she totally didn't have to be cause she totally rocked during purple rain. And also during Nothing Else Matters, but everybody rocked during Nothing Else Matters. Quinn came up with the idea to do that song, she is so smart.' Hiram laughed, 'Calm down, we have all night.' Rachel blushed, 'Sorry, I'm just really exited.' 'You're sounding in love.' Leroy said and we both blushed. Rachel looked at me, and I nodded, knowing what she wanted to ask. 'Yeah, about that', she said, 'I, uh, well, uh, we, kinda are.' I felt my face getting really red. Hiram laughed, 'Told you so.' Rachel looked confused, 'You knew?' Leroy grinned, 'Hiram tried to convince me, but I didn't believe him. I should have known, his gaydar never is wrong. What he means, of course, is that we're very happy for you.' They both hugged us. 'About sex though', Leroy said, 'DAD, SHUT UP!' Rachel said and we quickly ran upstairs laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up because Rachel started kissing me. 'Goodmorning sunshine!' I smiled and kissed her back. 'Hi' I said with my morning voice, 'It's not fair, how can you sound so sexy in the morning while I sound like a sea lion with a cold?' Rachel laughed, 'You sound supercute.' She kissed me again. 'So, I was thinking we could go to the park or so today.' I nodded, 'I'd love to do that, let me get changed.' I put on my favorite dress and a pair of Rachel's flip-flops, 'I'm ready.'

Rachel bought us ice-cream, and we lay down in the grass, snuggling. 'Quinn? Is that you?' I immediately stood up. 'Mom? What the fuck are you doing here?' My mom was standing in front of me, obviously drunk. 'I came for you baby, I'm taking you home. You belong with me Quinn, not with those two sinful people. If you come now, maybe god will forgive you for loving them.' I looked shocked, 'Are you even hearing yourself? You're a fucking drunk! What gives you the fucking right to judge people you don't even know? For your information, they have done more for me in two weeks than you ever did in my whole life!' Judy Fabray started crying, 'They have already messed you up! What will be their next step, make you gay too? Come with me Quinny, I will save you from them.' I got furious, and was about to punch her, when Rachel grabbed my arm, 'She's not worth it Quinn.' I looked at my mom again, 'Mom, I'd like you to meet Rachel. She's my girlfriend. I didn't become gay because I'm living with Leroy and Hiram now, I have always been. I don't need to be saved from them, I needed to be saved from you.' Judy was still crying, 'Do you know how much it hurts to have raised someone, and to see them get possessed by the devil?' I punched her in the face. 'Get the fuck away from here, you're not my mother, you're just another alcoholic.'

When Judy was out of sight, I began crying like a baby. Rachel stroke my hair, 'I'm so proud of you Quinn. I love you so much.' I looked up, 'S-she h-hates m-me. B-bec-cause I-I'm s-su-uch a-a f-failure.' 'You're not a failure Quinn, you're the smartest, most talented person I know. She's a failure for not seeing that.' She kissed my forehead. 'Let's go home.'

When we got home I went to bed crying. I vaguely heard Rachel telling her dads what had happened, and then I fell asleep. I had a horrible dream about my mom trying to kill Rachel, so when I woke up I was crying. 'What's wrong Quinn?' Rachel said. I look confused, 'Have you been here all night?' Rachel nodded, 'I wanted to make sure you were okay, you were so upset yesterday, I was really worried.' I hugged her, 'You're the best Rachel. I love you so much.' Rachel kissed me, 'I love you too Quinn, you have changed my life so much.' I hugged her even tighter. We sat like that for a few moments, and then fell asleep.

'Rachel, wake up, we've got school.' I kissed her awake. 'Wow, since when do you wake up before me?' she said laughing. I kissed her cheek, 'Since I wanted to be the first one you would see.' I jumped out of bed and quickly put on my cheerios uniform. 'That uniform is truly a blessing. You look so hot in it', Rachel said while getting up and kissing me again, 'Can't we just stay in bed the whole day?' I laughed, 'No, we can't. I'm gonna make you pancakes though, so if I were you I'd follow.'

After breakfast we got into Rachel's car. 'This is torturing. How can I be in such a small space with you and still concentrate on the traffic?' I kissed her, 'Because you don't want me to have to be devastated because you died in a car accident.' Rachel pouted, 'You're mean.' She started driving. 'You know, it's just as hard for you as it is for me. I want to kiss you so bad right now, but you have to concentrate on the traffic.' Rachel stopped the car on the parking lot and started kissing my neck. 'Rachel, what are you doing , we're going to be late.' She kissed my shoulder. I moaned, 'Rachel, I have cheerios practice, I can't be late.' She kissed my collarbone and slowly went down. She started taking off my shirt. 'Rachel, we're at school, what if we get caught?' 'Hush, don't speak', she said as she continued kissing me. She kissed the borders of my bra, slowly going round my breast, causing me to moan more. She slowly went down again, kissed my stomach, slowly licked round my bellybutton, kissed my hips. 'Rachel', I tried to stop her, but I moaned again. I cursed at myself for betraying how much I liked it, knowing Santana was going to kick my ass for not showing up. Well, fuck it. Rachel slowly pulled my skirt down and started kissing just above my panties, which were really wet. She grabbed it with her teeth and slowly pulled them of. She started kissing my thighs, and slowly got closer to my clit, causing me to moan even more. I didn't know you could feel so horny as I am feeling right now. I wanted to scream from sexual frustration. Rachel kissed my clit, and slowly started licking circles around it. I tensed and moaned Rachel's name, causing her to laugh. She was so confident. It was super hot. She inserted one finger, two fingers, three fingers, slowly going in and out. She felt I was going to come, so she kept on going. When I came, I felt amazing. It was a miracle that someone could make me feel that way. I kissed her, 'You're amazing. I love you so much.' Rachel laughed, 'Was it worth missing cheerios?' I nodded, 'Totally.'

We kissed for a few more minutes, when I realized first period almost ended, and people would be coming outside soon. 'Fuck, I have to put my clothes on, before someone will see.' I quickly pulled on my panties and my uniform. Rachel laughed, 'You're so adorable.' I stuck out my tongue, and we got out of the car. When we walked into school, we ran into Santana and Brittany. 'Where the fuck were you Fabray?' 'Sorry, we overslept, it won't happen again' I said. 'Yeah sure. You two can have sex during other classes. We got a new routine, I´ll show you after school.' They walked away, leaving us behind with faces as red as my cheerios uniform.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for reading and alerting and adding to favorites, you're awesome. Reviews still are really appreciated. Give me suggestions, comments, or just some feedback, so I know if I'm doing a good job or not. Should I keep writing from Quinn's POV, or should I also start writing from Rachel's POV? **

After school I went to Santana, to learn the new routine. She lived in this really big, beautiful house. When I walked in, her mother greeted me. I gave her a hand, and introduced myself. Santana grabbed something to drink, and we went to her room. 'So, you and Berry have got it going on, haven't you?' I blushed, 'Yeah, I guess so. It's all going so fast, I feel like I'm about to wake up, realizing it was only just, a dream.' Santana nodded, 'Yeah, I understand that. I'm really happy for you, and even though you're cheesiness is making me nauseous, I really respect how you can be so open about it.' I smiled, 'Yeah, I'm just glad people seem so, careless. But yeah, I would totally kick their ass if they say something bad about Rachel.' I looked a little sad, 'We ran into my mother yesterday. She was totally wasted, as always, and she started yelling that god would hate me, and that Hiram and Leroy made me gay, and that I was possessed by the devil. And I just keep telling myself that I shouldn't care, that she's not my mother anymore, but she is. And she hates me. My own mother hates me.' A tear fell down my cheek. 'Hush, Don't cry', Santana hugged me. 'Can I ask you something?' I nodded, 'Sure, anything.' Santana smiled, 'It's just, I saw you and Rachel be so open and happy and in love, so I started wondering, and I really want that with Brittany, but I'm so scared she just sees me as a random hookup. We've been best friends since kindergarten, and I just don't want to mess anything up. What should I do?' I looked surprised, 'Wow, I didn't know you were that close. I guess you should just, try to talk about it. About you're feelings. And if she just sees you as a random hookup, then she's blind, because you're an amazing person Santana. Especially around Brittany, the way you care for her, is just so sweet. And I'm sure Brittany feels the same. And if you're too scared to say it, maybe you should sing it.' Santana laughed, 'Corny again.' She hugged me, 'Thanks Quinn. Now, let's get started with that routine already.'

When I got home, I noticed Rachel wasn't there. 'She went to Finn', Leroy said, 'He wanted to talk to her or something.' Hiram snorted, 'I don't trust that boy for a second.' Leroy wrote down the address, 'Good luck. You can take our car.' I nodded thankfully and drove to Finn's house.

When I got there, Rachel stormed out crying. I stopped her, 'Rach, what's going on? What did that asshole do?' I ran inside, pushing Finn against the wall. 'What the fuck did you do to my girlfriend, asshole?' He grinned, 'I made her feel things you can't, because you're a fucking girl, and she loves me.' I laughed, 'Well, if that's true, I guess I should return the favor, and make you feel things too. What shall I do, crack your nuts or just simply kick your ass? I'm happy to do both.' He just stood there grinning, so I punched him in the face, hard enough to make his nose bleed. 'BITCH, OW, THAT HURTS' His eyes became watery. 'Aw, can't take a soft punch?' I kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall down on the floor crying. 'Stay the fuck away form my girlfriend, or I'll make sure you'll never be able to stand up again.' I walked towards the car, where Rachel still stood crying. 'Get in the car Rach.' We both got in the car. 'What the fuck did he do?' I asked. Rachel started stuttering, 'I-I, t-thought h-he j-just want-ted t-to t-talk, b-b-ut h-he s-st-tarted t-touching m-me a-and h-he t-took of h-his p-pants. I-I t-tried r-running a-away, b-but he h-hit me.' I got out of the car, 'I'M GOING TO KILL THAT ASSHOLE.' Rachel ran to me, 'N-no Q-quinn, d-don't.' She put her arms around my waist. 'C-come back t-to t-the car Q-quinn.' She dragged me to the car, and I got in again. During the ride home I didn't say anything, I was trying to remain calm, cause I really was capable of killing that asshole right now. We got home, and I got out of the car. 'Quinn, are you mad at me?' Rachel asked, still with tears in her eyes. It broke my heart, 'No, of course not babe, how could I be?' I kissed her. 'I'm mad at Finn, and I just needed to calm down, before I would do something I would regret. I just love you so much Rachel, and that asshole has no right to hurt you so much. But I'll let your dads handle it, they'll know what to do.' Rachel shook her head, 'No, you can't do that. Quinn, please promise me you won't tell them? They can't know!' I looked confused, 'Okay, I'll promise I won't tell them, but why? Don't you want him to get a punishment for this? He can't get away with this!' Rachel almost started crying again, 'They will be so heartbroken. I'll talk to Figgins and get him expelled, but please don't tell my dads.' I hugged her, 'Ok, I won't tell. I just want you to be okay.' We silently walked in, and saw Leroy waiting for us. 'What happened?' he asked worried. 'Finn and I got in a fight. It's okay, I'm just sad we can't be friends.' Rachel lied, and we went to bed. 'Quinn, will you sleep with me? I'm scared.' I nodded, 'Of course.' We went to her bed, and quietly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, so, yeah, I kinda suck at daily updating. Thanks for reading, alerting, adding to favorites and reviewing. **

I couldn't really sleep, I kept thinking about how that asshole Finn had hurt my Rachel. I had to take revenge, but I couldn't get expelled. That would hurt Rachel and her dads too much. I had to come up with a smart plan. Something that would make Finn think twice before he breathes. Finn. Even thinking about his name drives me furious. Killing him doesn't seem like such a bad idea, but Rachel would kick my ass if I got into prison. Getting him into prison won't work, because Rachel doesn't want to tell her dads. She can go tell Figgins, but from what I've heard and seen, he's a total moron. According to Santana the glee club once performed TikTok, while they were drunk, and then puked, but Figgins thought that were special effects. Santana.. Santana can help me! She's like, the most badass person around. Something with coming from Lima Heights. I got out of bed carefully, and went to the bathroom, where I called her.

Santana picked up the phone, 'What the fuck Quinn, it's 3 AM, most people sleep at 3 AM. I sleep at 3 AM.' 'Sorry', I said, 'But it's really important. Finn hurt Rachel. Well, he almost raped her.' Santana started cursing in Spanish, 'I'll help you kill him.' I smiled, 'I was hoping we could do this without ending up in prison or getting expelled.' Santana laughed, 'Don't worry, I got this Quinn. You've called the right person.' I started protesting, when she said 'I won't kill him. You'll see tomorrow. Goodnight.' She ended the conversation. I walked back to Rachel's bed, and fell asleep after an hour or so.

When I walked into the hallways of WHMS, I noticed there were a lot of posters hanging on lockers, on doors, on the walls and on the floor. I walked towards one, and saw a picture of Finn in a boxer short and the words: 'RAPIST ALERT, STAY AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE, HE MIGHT RAPE YOU TOO.' I laughed, Santana really had been smart. Rachel tapped me on the shoulder, 'Quinn, did you do this? What if the camera spotted you? What if you're fingerprints are on it? You'll be expelled because of me!' I kissed her, 'Hush, I didn't do it. Santana did. And she has probably done this like a million times before. That asshole deserves this Rachel, and this way he gets his punishment without anyone else suffering from it.' Rachel nodded, 'I just don't want you to get in trouble Quinn.'

I was sitting in class, when mister Schue opened the door. 'Quinn, you have to come to the principal's office.' I stood up, wondering how they found out it was my idea. It doesn't seem like Santana to snitch someone. I walked into the office, mister Schue walked behind me, and saw Finn sitting on one of the chairs, looking like an asshole, as always. I sat down on the chair on the other side of the office, and mister Schue sat down between us. I wondered why he was here, and not our parents. 'Miss Fabray', Figgins started talking, 'Finn told me you have spread inappropriate posters full of lies.' I rolled my eyes, 'You mean the posters saying he's a rapist? I don't see how that's inappropriate.' Mister Schue gave me a warning look, 'This isn't the time to make jokes Quinn.' I sighed, 'It's fucking true. He raped my girlfriend yesterday. I actually wanted to kill him, but this just seemed more.. appropriate.' Mister Schue looked at Finn, 'Is this true Finn?' Finn shook his head, 'No, She just can't stand that her 'girlfriend' actually loves me, so she wants to make my life a living hell.' I snorted, 'You're such an idiot, she wouldn't love you if you were the only person left on the planet.' 'Maybe we should ask that friend of yours, what's her name?' Figgins asked. At the same moment Rachel walked in, 'Quinn, what are you doing?' I looked at her, 'Asshole says I made the story up, because I can't stand that you love him.' Rachel's mouth fell open. 'Mister Schue, can you call my dads?'

After 20 minutes of an awkward silence, Hiram and Leroy walked into Figgins's office with worried looks. 'What's going on?' Hiram asked. 'Are you okay?' Leroy asked. They both sat down. 'Could, uh, we have a moment of private please?' Rachel asked and Figgins and Mister Schue left, dragging Finn with them.

'Dad and Daddy, I uh, yesterday uh, I went to F-Finn yesterday, and he, uh, kind off, uh, r-raped me.' Rachel said whispering. A tear fell down her cheeked, and I hugged her. Hiram and Leroy were just sitting there, with their mouth fallen open. 'I'm going to kill that asshole', Leroy said, and he stormed out of the door, towards Finn. Mister Schue stopped him, 'Mr Berry, violence won't solve anything here. Rachel needs you now, we'll be there in a few minutes.' Leroy took a step backwards, and then punched Finn in the face. I laughed and Finn started crying, again, which made me laugh even harder. Rachel started laughing too, and when Leroy came in the office again, we were all laughing. A few minutes later Figgins and mister Schue came back too, with a bleeding and crying Finn. 'So, what are we going to do here?' Figgins asked. Hiram rolled his eyes, 'We're suing Finn. So, I guess we're done here.' Rachel looked scared, 'No, we're not doing that. Can't we just fix it here? Just, suspend him or so. He used to be an amazing person, and I'm sure that person is still there, and if he goes to jail, he will be ruined even more.' Everyone stared at her like she lost her mind. 'That's what I want, and my opinion is the one that matters.' Figgins nodded sheepishly. 'I guess you're suspended for 3 weeks then, and when you're back, you'll get 6 weeks detention. Also, I'm calling you're mother to tell her the whole story.' He looked at Rachel, 'Are you okay with that?' Rachel nodded. 'Okay then. You and Quinn can go back to classes, Finn, you're going home.'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! At first, I'm sorry for not updating. I couldn't really find my inspiration. That's also why the chapter isn't so long. Thanks for still reading, and alerting and adding to favorites. Suggestions for what I should do next are really welcome. **

We decided to just skip the rest of our classes, and went to the park. We lay down on our usual spot, and I rested my head on Rachel's stomach. 'I love how you have so much love in your heart, even when people hurt you. I wish I could be like that.' I said. Rachel looked at me, 'Quinn, you are the most loving, caring person I know. You make me a better person.' I hugged her, 'I just love you so much.'

The next day, when we entered the choir room, everybody came running towards us. 'Is it true?' Tina asked, 'Why didn't you sue him?' Mercedes asked, 'Are you okay?' Blaine asked, 'I hope Finn gets eaten by a dragon' Brittany said. I smiled at Brittany. 'It's true, I didn't sue him because that didn't feel right and I'll be okay.' Kurt hugged her, 'We have prepared a song for you.' Everybody walked to the middle of the room and they started singing:

You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

When they finished, Rachel was crying. 'Thank you guys, you're the best.' Kurt walked towards her and hugged her. Everybody sat down around us, and the rest of the class we just talked.

When we got home, Finn and his mother were sitting in the living room, with Leroy. Rachel looked scared, so Leroy said 'He wanted to say a few things, Carol and I will stay here, and I think Quinn too.' I nodded and we sat down, Rachel was squishing my arm. 'Rachel, I want to let you know how incredibly sorry I am. And I know that doesn't change a thing, but I wasn't myself that night. I was jealous, angry and I wanted you back. I did something unforgivable, and I want to thank you for not suing me. We're moving from this town, and I'm going to an all-boys school, since I obviously am a danger to you. The times we did have before, you know, I will cherish. But for now I wish you and Quinn the best, and I won't have a chance to bother you again.' Rachel looked at him, with a tear in her eye, and did the most unexpected thing. She stood up, hugged Finn and said 'You can be that great guy I once loved again. Farewell Finn.' Everybody looked at her like she was insane, again, which made her blush, 'I'm going upstairs, I'm tired. Goodbye miss Hudson.'

I followed her upstairs, and we lay down on her bed. 'Glad we don't have to deal with him anymore', I said and I kissed her. She pulled away, 'I'm really tired Quinn, I just want to sleep.' She turned around, leaving me behind confused. She seemed really mad. I tried to sleep too, but I couldn't, so I walked downstairs, where Leroy and Hiram were still watching tv. 'Hey, what's wrong?' Leroy asked. 'I just couldn't really sleep, I think Rachel's mad at me.' 'Of course she's not. She's probably just tired because of everything that has happened lately. She'll come around again, believe me. Do you want some warm milk?' I nodded, 'I'll get some myself.' I walked to the kitchen, where I made warm milk with honey. I brought it to my room, where I did some homework and listened to music on Rachel's iPod. She had a lot of music, mostly ballads and musical songs, but also some rocks songs, which I preferred. I lay on my bed and turned the volume as loud as possible. I kept thinking about the bullshit Finn was crapping today. If you´re jealous and mad, you don´t just rape someone. And saying sorry doesn´t change a fuck about the fact that Rachel is scarred for the rest of her life. But Rachel was just too nice to say it. She was too nice to be mad at him, so she just gets mad at herself. And I can´t live with myself if Rachel starts hurting herself. I got out of bed, and got into Rachel´s room. I sat down on the big chair, and just watched her sleep. She was so perfect. Nobody should ever be able to hurt her ever again. I joined the cheerios to protect her from slushies, I should like, join the shooting club to protect her from the rest. Not sure if she'd like that idea so much, though. Rachel turned around, and I was scared that had woken her up, but fortunately she was still sleeping. My own eyes were almost shutting too, so I lay down on Rachel's bed and fell asleep.


End file.
